The Puckurt PornVerse
by FifiDoll
Summary: Four fics in sequence: Maybe Next Time, You Can't Tell Anyone, I Can't Wait, and Badass. It started with them watching a porno. Then they became friends. Then it turned into more.
1. Maybe Next Time

The doorbell rang. Kurt wiped a stray tear from his face and rushed upstairs to get the door. He was home alone that night; his dad and Carole were out of town for the weekend and Finn was out with Rachel. Opening the door, Kurt was surprised to find Puck on his doorstep, hunched over to protect him from the brisk January wind. "Hi, is uh…is Finn here?" he asked.

Kurt shook his head, "No, he's out with Rachel."

"Oh," Puck nodded.

Kurt expected him to leave after that, but he didn't move. "Do you want to come in?" Kurt asked.

Puck looked surprised at this question but nodded and walked in. He stood awkwardly in the doorway and Kurt watched him with a suspicious eye. "I don't know if Finn will be back tonight," Kurt offered awkwardly, sniffling.

Puck nodded again; he wasn't speaking much, and he definitely wasn't acting like a badass. "You can come watch TV and hang out for a while if you want," Kurt shrugged. "Finn wouldn't mind."

Puck shed his jacket and hung it in the closet next to the front door. He silently followed Kurt downstairs where the small boy frantically tried to clean up his mess of Kleenex before Puck saw. It was no use though. Puck noticed and raised an eyebrow, "What's up with you?"

"It's nothing," Kurt lied.

Puck tossed himself down on Finn's bed and said, "I got kicked out."

Kurt looked up at the athlete quickly. That explains why he'd shown up on their doorstep late at night on a Friday. "Why?" Kurt asked softly.

With a shrug, Puck explained, "Mom found my booze, told me I was being a bad influence on my sister."

"I'm sorry."

Neither said a word for a moment. Then realization hit Kurt; Puck had opened himself up so Kurt would do the same. With a sigh, Kurt said, "My boyfriend broke up with me."

For a moment Puck looked as though he was going to projectile vomit all over the room at the thought of that, but he didn't. Kurt was really upset about this. "Sorry," Puck said gruffly.

They sat in awkward silence again, until Puck ended it by turning on the basement TV. He flipped through the channels and soon Kurt joined him, the companionship strange but necessary for both upset teens. Kurt had no choice but to roll his eyes at the channel Puck landed on with a smug grin. The movie was Black Swan, a late night TV premiere on some fancy channel, no doubt. Mila Kunis and Natalie Portman were ravishing each other's lips, and Mila was slowly kissing down the other girl's body. "Ah, lesbians," Puck smirked, leaning back happily. "God's gift to men."

Kurt was confused. If Puck was so repulsed by gays, why was he so enthralled with the lesbians on screen? It didn't make sense, and he was angered that there was a double standard. "Why is it so okay for two girls to make out, yet you're completely repulsed by me being gay?" Kurt asked, a little rougher than he meant.

Puck looked surprised at the inquiry. "First off dude, I'm not _repulsed_ by you being gay," Puck defended himself. "Second, chicks making out are hot whether they're lesbians or not."

"I just don't understand why there's such a double standard," Kurt shot.

"Chill out," Puck said. "I'm just saying, watching chicks go down on each other is hot," he nodded at the screen, where Mila was doing just that to Natalie.

Kurt scowled and looked at the screen. Sure, it was erotic. It made sense that it could get someone off, but honestly? If girls doing other girls was okay, guys doing other guys should be, too. Kurt voiced this opinion and said, "Watch it once, just to be fair."

"Dude, I'm not watching gay porn," Puck shot. Then, as the realization hit him, he asked, "You have some?"

"I'm a gay and I attend an all-boys school. Of _course_ I have a little porn on hand," Kurt rolled his eyes. "I have hormones just like every other teenage boy."

Puck looked surprised at this, but nodded. "Fine," he shot, his badass demeanor more prominent than ever. "I'll watch some gay porn. I'm so badass I can watch gay porn and still be straight."

Kurt rolled his eyes. He reached into the duffel bag lying on the floor near his bed and pulled out a few different options. "Would you prefer football players or soccer players?" he asked, holding up two DVD cases.

Puck looked at the boxes incredulously. Hummel got off to _athletes_ getting it on? "Uh, what's your favorite?" he asked nervously.

"The soccer players for sure," Kurt nodded. "Brett is my favorite."

"You know his name?" Puck was shocked.

With a casual shrug, Kurt said, "Yeah, he's adorable."

Puck wanted to be disgusted but just couldn't be, so he shot lamely, "Jocks can't be adorable."

"You'll see," Kurt said, putting the DVD in and sitting down next to Puck on Finn's bed.

Puck eyed Kurt warily, putting off turning his eyes to the screen until he really had to. When he did, though, he hated himself for agreeing with Kurt. This "Brett" guy really was adorable, dressed from head to toe in a soccer uniform and gear. Puck knew very well what was going to happen with that soccer uniform and gear, but he was disgusted with himself for being excited for it. His dick twitched in anticipation and he avoided Kurt's eyes.

The film got going, the boy slowly stripping down and touching himself. Kurt's eyes remained on the screen, but he could tell through his peripherals that Puck's hand was dangerously close to his groin, which seemed larger than usual. Yeah, Puck was turned on. Kurt wasn't surprised at all.

Another boy entered the screen and Kurt could have sworn he heard an audible gulp from next to him. In his peripherals, he noticed Puck slowly stroking himself through his jeans. Kurt couldn't really help it, he had to do the same. "Dude!" Puck shot, feigning disgust.

"What? The point of watching porn is to get off," Kurt shrugged.

His hand never strayed from his groin, and he noticed that Puck hadn't moved his away. He sent a pointed look down at Puck's hand and turned back to the screen. "Fine, but if I get to get off, I'm doing it the right way," Puck grumbled.

He unfastened his jeans and reached in to grasp himself. Kurt rolled his eyes; of course Puck was going commando. It took Kurt a little more effort, given he was lounging in his skinny jeans, but he was released from the confines of his jeans as well. The video picked up intensity, the guest boy was sucking off Brett. Puck's jaw was dropped slightly and his hand picked up speed.

Kurt was more turned on by watching Puck out of the corner of his eye than he was by watching the DVD. He blamed it on the fact that he had seen the DVD before and stopped thinking about it. Kurt focused on the sensations he felt from his hand running along his hardness and all other thoughts were erased.

"How long is this DVD?" Puck asked breathily, watching as the guest boy pressed inside Brett.

Kurt gasped before replying, "It's almost over."

"Good," Puck sighed.

Both boys were breathing in short, raspy breaths, watching as the scene on screen intensified. The boys on screen were full-on fucking, moaning and groaning unabashedly. Kurt and Puck's hands were moving at faster speeds and they couldn't tear their eyes from the screen.

They didn't hear a noise behind them until a voice asked, "What the hell?"

Both froze and Kurt fumbled for the remote to switch off the TV. They didn't move as Finn stood behind them, looking absolutely scandalized. "You guys, that's my _bed_," he said, his eyes wild.

Puck had put himself away and avoided Finn's eyes as he said, "It's not what you think dude."

He rushed towards the door. "Wait!" Kurt called, not yet acknowledging his step-brother's presence.

Puck stopped and turned, glowering with embarrassment. "Where will you go?" Kurt asked softly

Finn looked confused, his eyes moving between the two at opposite sides of the basement. "His mom kicked him out," Kurt explained to Finn quickly. "He came here."

"I'll just go to Santana's or something," Puck said quickly.

"No," Finn shouted. "You should stay here."

Puck looked hesitant, but walked back down the stairs to stand next to Finn and Kurt. "I don't want to know why you guys were doing what you were doing," Finn shook his head. "But I'm going to go upstairs and I'll be back in an hour."

He looked between them seriously, hoping they would get the obvious hint he was dropping. Kurt blushed at what Finn was implying, and Puck looked shocked. Finn left the room without another word. "Dude, I'm not gay," Puck shook his head, sitting back down on Finn's bed.

"Liking gay porn doesn't make you gay," Kurt shrugged. "You can like boys and girls too, you know."

"You saying I'm bi?" Puck asked defensively, his eyes dangerous.

Not allowing himself to be intimidated by Puck, Kurt said offhand, "Maybe. You seemed to like that video a lot."

"I can't be bi," Puck shook his head. "I'd never hear the end of it."

"From who? The football team?" Kurt challenged. "You could take at least two of them at a time. Not to mention I'm sure any of the guys in Glee would jump at the chance to defend you. You've stood up for each of them at _some_ point and they know that. Besides, that's how many more people you can have sex with."

Puck didn't have anything to say. He thought for a moment before saying, "Yeah, well, I only got off to porn. I've never actually touched a dude."

"First, stop referring to guys as dudes," Kurt snapped, a little annoyed at the term. "Any guy that would sleep with another guy would not put out for you if you called them that."

Puck opened his mouth to defend himself, but Kurt continued, "I'm not saying you need to declare right now that you're bisexual or something, but you should at least open your mind up to the possibility. It's okay to be curious."

Now Puck had nothing to say. He looked around the room, trying to come to terms with what Kurt was implying. Kurt walked nearer, hoping to provide some sort of comfort. He looked up but couldn't help but catch his eyes on the still pressing need in Kurt's tight pants. With a wince, Puck thought, _That has got to be painful._ "Want help with that?" he asked nervously.

His eyes moved up to meet Kurt's. The boy looked surprised, but Puck had no idea why. He was telling him that it was okay to be curious and possibly into guys, and didn't expect some sort of proposition?

Nervously, he sat down next to Puck. His features shone embarrassment and a hint of sadness. Oh hell no, Puck was _not_ going to be rejected by a gay guy. No way. "Sure," Kurt said softly.

That one surprised Puck. He was _sure_ rejection had been on the way. This meant he had to face what he had just asked; he offered to get Hummel off and the damn boy had the audacity to accept. Kurt could sense nervousness emanating from the muscular boy next to him, so he did him a favor and unfastened his jeans. Puck did the same and they pulled their erections free from the restriction of their jeans.

Kurt took the lead, reaching over to wrap his small, soft hand around the stiffness of Puck. Puck gasped at the sensation and his eyes widened. "You okay?" Kurt asked.

Puck nodded and reached over for Kurt. He was smaller than Puck was, but it made sense given his size. Their hands moved over each other, tentatively at first, then picking up speed. Their eyes were closed, pleasure erasing all doubt and awkwardness. All that mattered was the feeling of the other boy's hand and the amazing things it was doing.

They had both been so close before Finn interrupted that it was no surprise that the touching was short. Kurt had been right on the edge before, and Puck's large, calloused hand provided sensations Kurt had never felt before. He gasped and muttered something inaudible as he came; the white sticky substance coating Puck's hand. "Fuck," Puck groaned.

Kurt felt a warm, gooey liquid on his hands and knew that Puck had finished as well. They pulled their hands away slowly, breaths ragged. Kurt pulled a blanket off of his bed and wiped his hand of with it. He handed it to Puck as he dressed himself again. Puck cleaned off and handed it back to Kurt, who tossed the blanket in the laundry basket. He did his own laundry so he had no fear of Carole discovering what they had done.

Puck sat at the end of Finn's bed awkwardly. "You don't need to decide right now," Kurt said, not even looking at Puck. "Just think about it."

Puck nodded and asked, "I can still stay here tonight, right?"

"Of course," Kurt said, turning around to face Puck. "Why wouldn't you?"

Puck didn't reply. Kurt was surprised at Puck's new behavior, but didn't question it. "I'll sleep on the couch tonight," Puck offered, standing to leave the room.

Kurt just stood there, in the middle of the room. He nodded and said, "Goodnight."

Puck approached him instead of going upstairs and said, "'Night, Kurt."

Kurt's eyes bulged at the sound of his first name on Puck's lips. He rarely heard it coming from the boy; he was usually referred to as Hummel, as though he was one of the boys. "Maybe next time we can watch the football one?" he offered.

If Kurt had been surprised before, it was nothing compared to what Kurt felt at that moment. "Next time?" he choked out.

"Yeah, why not?" Puck smirked, happy to be in control again.

Kurt looked as though he were a fish out of water, words failing him. Puck went upstairs without another word, leaving Kurt to dwell on just what had happened.


	2. You Can't Tell Anyone

Kurt didn't return to Lima for almost two weeks. It was the weekend before Regionals and Kurt decided to go home to relax. Tension was high around Dalton Academy; Vocal Adrenaline and New Directions had both stepped up their game. He promised the Warblers that he wouldn't divulge their set list, and he swore to New Directions that he wasn't going to show up at one of their rehearsals. After Sectionals the year before, the group couldn't be too careful.

So there he was, sitting in the basement, bored. It was a nice break from sitting around Dalton, bored, but still. Kurt felt like he could at least be spending time with someone. He'd phoned Mercedes but she was out of town with her family. Finn was spending time with Rachel (when wasn't he?) so that was out of the question. His dad and Carole were visiting Carole's sister in Dayton. That left Kurt home alone, again. Last time he'd been home alone, things got a little out of control…

He thought back to that night and a smile crossed his features. Puck had been remarkably out of character, yet just like Kurt remembered him. It still amazed him that they had done all that, even though in retrospect, they hadn't done much. Puck had confused him after that moment, though. They only made normal conversation, which wasn't much. After that night, Puck had hung out with Finn until Carole talked some sense into his mom. Puck was now back at home and looking forward to the day he could move out on his own.

Kurt still wasn't sure what was going on between the two of them. Puck had texted him a few times, usually to ask something stupid like who sang a song or something, but it was conversation. It baffled him to the point that he considered texting Puck to ask if he wanted to hang out. But if he thought they were in a relationship and Puck didn't think they were, he'd never hear the end of it. Kurt had been on the receiving end of Puck's taunting more times than he wanted to remember, and never wanted to experience that again.

Then the doorbell rang. Kurt rushed upstairs faster than he ever had before. His hand rested on the doorknob for a second as he caught his breath. Then he opened the door calmly and felt a thousand butterflies in his stomach. There was Noah Puckerman standing awkwardly on his doorstep. "Hi," Kurt said breathlessly, fighting the grin he knew was inching onto his face.

"I heard you were in town so I uh," he looked around nervously, as though checking for spies, "I thought we could hang out."

Kurt just nodded stepping back and opening the door. Puck walked in and tossed his jacket to the side. "What did you have in mind?" Kurt asked, trying to keep his cool.

Puck shrugged and finally met his eyes. "We could watch TV or a movie or something," he shrugged.

"Okay," Kurt nodded.

Puck followed Kurt down into the basement and looked around. Things had been rearranged since they were last down there together: rearranged to accommodate a loveseat. Kurt started flipping through his DVD collection, biting his lip at the fact that he didn't own anything he thought Puck would enjoy. What fun was watching a movie if only one person enjoyed it? "What do you feel like watching?" Kurt asked, still flipping through his DVDs.

"Did you uh…did you bring the football one?" Puck asked.

Kurt's immediate reaction was to criticize Puck; in what world would Kurt own a _football_ movie? Then he realized what he meant. Had he brought his _porn_ with him? Kurt blushed; he couldn't get Puck's request out of his head after that evening, so of _course_ he brought it. He shifted from his movie collection to his duffel bag and pulled it out. "I have it right here," Kurt held it up.

"Let's get that shit going," Puck said, a small grin on his face.

Okay, that was the Noah Puckerman that Kurt knew: eager to watch porn and get his thrills. The world had returned to normalcy. Kurt put the DVD in and sat down next to Puck on the loveseat, careful to keep his distance. Just because they were watching porn together (again) didn't mean they were a couple.

Kurt noticed that as Puck reached for the remote; he ended up sitting closer to him than before. Like, sitting thigh to thigh closer. Kurt didn't move away. He resolved to let Puck make the moves if he wanted to.

The film started and Puck's hand rested on Kurt's thigh right away. Kurt raised his eyebrow at the gesture but didn't move away from the touch. It was much less tacky than _snuggling_ or something, especially while watching porn. This film was different and didn't star Brett. It was still hot, though, and it wasn't long before both couldn't tear their eyes from the screen.

Puck's hand was rubbing along Kurt's thigh and that certainly wasn't helping things. In the video, clothes were shed and soon one man was on his knees in front of the other, sucking him off and getting him ready for what was to come. Puck's hand separated from Kurt's leg and his heart dropped. Then he felt the stronger boy lifting him from onto his lap. Kurt sat sideways, his back resting against the armrest.

They turned their attention back to the video as if sitting like they were was completely normal. Kurt's heart was beating fast, and only partially because of what he was watching. Puck's hand found Kurt's thigh again, and this time rubbed up his leg until grasping something firmer: something hard and desperately needing to be freed from the confines of Kurt's jeans.

Puck set to work unbuttoning Kurt's jeans and sliding them down enough to provide a little relief. Kurt's hand fumbled at his side, freeing Puck's hardness that was pressing against his leg. They began stroking each other, their eyes half closed and watching the television closely.

One man was in the other; the one bent over the table was moaning wantonly, stroking himself. Puck's hand picked up speed and Kurt couldn't help but let out a moan. "You like that?" Puck whispered in his ear.

Kurt just nuzzled Puck's neck, nipping at the skin there. Puck made a small growling noise and Kurt was intrigued. He repeated the nip along the sensitive skin of Puck's neck. Kurt's soft lips and barely-there bites were doing things to Puck he'd never experienced before. Santana was always too rough and the other Cheerios just expected Puck to do this to _them_. It was almost too much.

Neither was watching the video anymore. Kurt moved his kisses and bites from Puck's collarbone, up his neck, underneath his ear, and then it happened. Puck turned his head and their noses grazed. Then their lips. Kurt pressed into the kiss eagerly. Before he could think, Puck was kissing him harder, picking up the pace of his hand a little bit.

He could tell Kurt had been caught off guard; his hand stopped moving. Realizing his error, Kurt felt a blush cross his cheeks as he began stroking Puck again. The kiss was heated, but not rough. It said a thousand things, and when it ended it said one more: Puck was coming.

Kurt's hand felt the warmth of the sticky liquid and couldn't help but feel a little proud; he'd outlasted Puck, which was a tale to be told. He felt Puck's finger run along his hand, gathering some of the sticky substance. Tentatively, he held the finger up to Kurt's red and pouty lips. Puck watched him seriously, his expression unchanging as Kurt knew exactly what to do. He took Puck's finger in his mouth and sucked lightly. The taste of Puck filled Kurt's mouth and he'd never done anything so erotic before. His eyes fluttered shut for a moment before looking back at Puck seriously.

"Lay down," he whispered.

Puck scooted down the loveseat and Kurt lay back a little. Kurt's mind was going a hundred miles an hour. Puck pulled his pants back up and buttoned them, building the tension. Kurt took a deep breath, nervously waiting for what was going to happen next. Then he felt it; the best thing Kurt had ever felt. Hot, wet warmth surrounded his dick and he looked down to see Puck's mouth around him. His eyes were wide, but not for long. It didn't take more than a few swirls of Puck's tongue before Kurt was pushing at his shoulder, unable to warn him verbally. Puck didn't move, even though Kurt was being purposely forceful.

Kurt reached his peak and hot liquid filled Puck's mouth. What surprised Kurt the most was that Puck wasn't even disgusted by this; he licked Kurt as clean as he could before helping him dress again. Kurt laid there, his cheeks flushed and his breathing ragged. Puck connected their lips again, neither feeling the need to speak.

Puck found the remote and switched off the DVD. Kurt sat up slowly, watching as Puck returned the DVD to its case and the case to his duffel bag. "Puck?" Kurt asked softly.

The other boy turned around and asked, "Yeah?"

He seemed to be acting like he did at school; tough and badass. Maybe Kurt was _still_ completely misinterpreting Puck's actions. "What are we?" Kurt questioned.

His eyes never left Puck; he was too busy gauging his reaction. "I uh…I did some thinking," Puck admitted, sitting next to Kurt on the loveseat. "You're probably right about me being bi. But the thing you said about getting to have sex with more people? I don't know if I'd say that's true."

Kurt watched Puck closely. He found it very hard to predict the actions of this sometimes erratic jock. Puck continued, "I mean, it's true, but I don't really care about that I guess," he shrugged, "I kind of want to try this whole stay with one person for a while thing."

"A relationship?" Kurt asked slowly.

Since when was Puck a relationship kind of guy? He enjoyed (and sometimes prided himself on) getting with as many girls as he could. "Yeah, that," he nodded.

"With me?"

Kurt sounded a little more helpful than he'd meant to, but the words were out of his mouth and there was nothing he could do. Puck nodded. "I'd like that," Kurt smiled.

The corners of Puck's mouth turned up and Kurt knew that the small smile told volumes. "But do you mind if we keep it quiet? Like, I don't want to be Facebook official or anything," Puck said quickly. "I'm still adjusting to this whole thing and I'm not ready to tell anyone."

"I understand," Kurt nodded.

"Thanks," Puck said, smiling a little more this time.

Kurt smiled back and Puck looked around the room quick before asking, "Do you wanna watch a real movie or something?"

"I'd like to," Kurt admitted, but pointed to his collection and said, "But I don't know if I own anything you'd like."

Puck looked at the shelf and knew that Kurt had a point; most of the films on the shelf were chick flicks or movie musicals. He scanned the titles and said, "You can't tell anyone or I'll break up with you, but I've kind of always wanted to see Rent."

Kurt's face lit up at the prospect of watching one of his favorite movies with his new boyfriend (it would take a while to get used to calling Puck that). Puck brought the movie over to and put it in the DVD player. He sat on the loveseat next to Kurt and his arm instinctively found its way around Kurt's shoulder. The DVD began and Kurt smiled to himself. He could get used to this.


	3. I Can't Wait

It was weeks before Puck and Kurt actually got to see each other again. Kurt returned to Dalton after the last weekend when they watched Rent (twice!). Regionals came and went; Vocal Adrenaline blew both groups out of the water and advanced to Nationals. The next time Kurt was home was for Easter break. He planned on spending most of break with his new family; his dad, Carole, and Finn, but he wasn't surprised when he got a text from Puck on Friday night.

_From: Noah  
>wut u up to 2nite?<em>

Kurt smiled down at his phone and replied quickly. Back in his room across town, Puck heard his phone buzz. He quickly hit the pause button on his xbox controller and picked it up.

_From: Kurt  
>Nothing. Did you have something in mind?<em>

Puck replied quickly and didn't bother returning to his game. He watched his phone anxiously. Kurt couldn't help but grin when he read the reply from Puck.

_From: Noah  
>u should come over. bring rent n sumthin else 2.<em>

Finn looked up from his side of the room as Kurt began shuffling through his closet. He watched curiously as Kurt changed into his favorite sweater. The sweater Finn knew Kurt saved for special meetings. He shoved a few movies in his man purse (or attaché as Kurt _insisted_ Finn call it) and rushed upstairs. Ever since Finn had caught them doing _that_ on Kurt's first weekend home, he'd been a little suspicious. Puck would never actually get with Kurt, though, so Finn tried not to think about it.

Kurt drove across town. He'd never actually been inside Puck's house; just outside when Finn would pick him up for school. When Kurt arrived, the butterflies in his stomach were going crazy. Nervously, he stepped out of his Navigator and walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. Kurt heard a rush of feet towards the door and laughed a little.

When the door swung open, Kurt found himself face to face with a short girl with a bow in her hair. Well, that certainly wasn't who he was expecting. "Who are you?" she asked, her face scrunched up in disgust.

"I'm…" Kurt began, but was cut off by shouting from upstairs.

"He's my friend, now piss off," Puck shouted, ambling down the staircase.

Sarah glared at him and shouted, "I'll tell mom you swore!"

Puck didn't reply. Instead he pushed her out of the way and nodded, embarrassed, "Hey."

"Hi," Kurt replied nervously.

"I see you met my sister," Puck said, motioning Kurt inside.

"I have a name you know," she shouted indignantly from the next room over.

Puck just began walking upstairs, Kurt in his wake, as he shouted, "Shut it, Sarah!"

Kurt smiled a little at the brother-sister dynamic they had. It was refreshing. Not that he and Finn got along all the time, but they never shouted at each other anymore. Not like Puck and his sister. They went upstairs to Puck's room, where his video game was still on. He was playing Halo, Kurt guessed. "I uh…sorry it's a mess," Puck said, tossing some laundry into a corner.

"I live with Finn, I'm used to messes," Kurt reassured him, setting his bag down by the nightstand and sitting on his bed.

"Did you bring what I told you to?" Puck asked as he switched off the xbox.

Kurt nodded and reached into his bag, pulling out Rent and another DVD. Puck sniggered when he looked at the new movie, but didn't say anything. "What?" Kurt asked.

"This looks super gay, dude," Puck held it up.

Kurt narrowed his eyes and asked, "Do you like The Beatles?"

"Who doesn't?" was Puck's reply.

Instead of replying, Kurt just said, "Then you'll like that movie."

Puck looked disbelieving but said, "Fine, I'll give it a chance. But that doesn't mean I'm going to like it."

Kurt didn't argue. With a laugh, Kurt tossed Rent to Puck who put in the DVD player. "I don't understand why you love this musical so much," he confessed.

"Dude, I've told you before, lesbians are hot," Puck shrugged. "Besides, that one chick Maureen looks a hell of a lot like Ms. Corcoran."

"You called me dude again," Kurt said, annoyed.

"Sorry babe," Puck smirked, sitting next to him and nudging him playfully.

The smaller boy couldn't help but laugh. It had to be a hard habit to break. "And don't you think it's a little weird that this woman you enjoy watching make out with another woman looks like your daughter's adoptive mother?" Kurt pressed, watching Puck with a raised eyebrow.

Puck just glared at Kurt and asked, "Why the hell would you say that?"

"It's true," he shrugged in response.

The movie began and their conversation ended. Puck couldn't tear his eyes from Mimi's performance of "Out Tonight," while Kurt couldn't stop singing along to it. They both sang along to "Seasons of Love" (even though Puck would never admit to it), and at the end Kurt cried from the combined beauty of the film and Puck's singing along to "Your Eyes." It was their usual pattern; Kurt cried at the same time every time, Puck got a little excited at the same parts, and they sang along to the same songs every time. Rent was the constant in their ever-changing lives.

The movie ended and Puck acted like he'd just watched some macho film, not Rent, like he always did. He sauntered over to the DVD player to switch out Rent for Kurt's newest selection, Across the Universe. Puck wasn't sure he would like it, but put it in anyway.

It started out slow, not really catching Puck's attention. Then it transitioned into a vintage prom and Puck got a little uncomfortable. "What's wrong?" Kurt asked, noticing Puck's fidgeting immediately.

"Prom," Puck said simply, keeping his eyes glued to the TV screen.

"What about it?" Kurt asked hopefully.

Puck swallowed and looked at Kurt nervously. "I…I'm going with Santana," he admitted

Kurt's face fell and he looked away. "Good for you," he said weakly, nodding.

Tears stung at his eyes. He knew this relationship was too good to be true, and he couldn't expect anything less from Puck. "It's just…McKinley, and the way people are there…" Puck tried to explain. "I don't know if they could handle us."

Puck was trying to lighten the mood, and Kurt silently thanked him for it. The silence was awkward and piercing; Puck felt terrible at how he was treating Kurt. He hadn't really_ meant_ to go with Santana, she just kind of pounced and he said yes without thinking. Kurt looked like he was ready to get up to leave, so Puck said quickly, "I was hoping Dalton had a prom. They seem nicer there."

Kurt looked at Puck, unsure of whether he was being serious or snide. He's been known to toss out rude remarks about Kurt's all-boys school before. Puck watched Kurt nervously, his head bowed a little and his eyes looking up. If Puck wasn't such a badass, he would have characterized the boy's expression as something similar to a lost puppy. "Yes, we have a prom," he said curtly.

"Do you…do you want to go to that prom with me?" Puck asked.

Kurt was silent for a moment. "That depends," he said after a moment of thought. "When is McKinley's prom?"

"Two weeks from tomorrow," Puck replied.

He didn't usually remember dates, but his mother had yelled at him for reminding her of his tux so short notice. How two weeks was short notice, he didn't know, but he'd been yelled at for it and now the date was engrained in his brain. Kurt nodded and said, "Okay. Ours is three weeks from tomorrow."

Puck looked at Kurt, whose smile still wasn't back. Having a date for prom was supposed to be a big deal, wasn't it? Why didn't he look happy? Somewhat frustrated, Puck asked, "What's wrong?"

Kurt shook his head and said, "Nothing."

He forced a smile and turned back to the movie. Puck knew that meant the conversation was over. Being in glee club with Kurt the Diva had clued him in to _all_ of the boy's strange habits. Kurt was practically glaring at the screen as some guy with an accent ran around some yuppie college campus.

Going on instinct, Puck wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulder, pulling him close. "I'm not going to do anything with Santana," he whispered in Kurt's ear.

"Promise?" Kurt's weak whisper was muffled by Puck's sweatshirt.

"Yes," Puck nodded.

Kurt's small arms wrapped around Puck's waist and they turned back to the movie. When it finished, Puck admitted, "That wasn't half bad. Not as good as Rent, but it was okay."

Neither moved as the credits rolled, "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds" playing in the background. Kurt looked up at Puck. Neither moved for a moment, the eye contact enough for both. But then Puck was leaning down, and Kurt was closing his eyes, and then it happened.

Their lips connected, and it was wonderful. Sure, they had kissed before, but they had been all horny and in the middle of watching porn. That kiss had been rushed, messy, and a little awkward. This kiss was different. Kurt would have described it as sweet if it hadn't been coming from Puck.

Kurt's lips settled above Puck's as Puck nipped at his lower lip lightly. Kurt's tongue lapped lightly at Puck's lower lip and was met with eager response. Tongues touched, lips moved against lips, and hands pulled the other closer. It was as if the word had disappeared and all that was left was the two of them. Both felt a strange feeling of loss when Kurt broke the kiss for air.

Puck pressed his forehead to Kurt's as both caught their breath. "It's late," Kurt whispered.

Neither moved. Kurt's words weighed on them both. Puck's eyes lingered on Kurt's red, puffy lips, and his arms didn't loosen grip. "Stay a little longer?" Puck asked with a smirk.

Kurt wanted to argue, but Puck's hands were all over him, pulling him onto the larger boy's lap. Puck leaned against the headboard of his bed, a mischievous glint in his eye. Kurt glanced over at the clock. He had told his dad and Carole that he'd be home by midnight, but he also knew they'd be in bed long before midnight. It was eleven thirty. "Fine, just a little longer," Kurt shrugged, smiling.

He leaned in and connected his lips with Puck's, his hands on both sides of Puck's face. Kurt couldn't help but notice that Puck's kisses were surprisingly gentle for someone with such a…reputation. But maybe his kisses were his secret weapon? All Kurt knew was that kissing Puck was one of the most amazing things he'd ever experienced.

As the kiss intensified, Kurt found himself straddling Puck and grinding down upon him. His lips moved against Puck's, stopping only for small breaths of air. Strong hands held Kurt's waist and pulled him closer, if that was even possible. Kurt wasn't surprised when he felt a hardness grinding against his own. In fact, if anything, it encouraged him. He twisted and ground his hips in new ways, rubbing up against Puck in all the right places. "Fuck," Puck muttered against Kurt's lips.

Kurt's hands held onto Puck's firm shoulders as Puck's hands ran up and down his sides. Lips ran along Kurt's jaw and neck, leaving small marks all the way down to the collar of his sweater. Kurt let out small noises of pleasure, each one sending Puck a little further over the edge. The grinding slowed as Kurt gasped and clung to Puck, reaching his peak. Kurt rested his head on Puck's shoulder, catching his breath. His breathing tickled Puck's neck.

Puck didn't rush Kurt, even though he had been left hanging. His hand rubbed Kurt's back slowly as the smaller boy recovered from his post orgasm haze. He finally moved and looked Puck right in the eye. "You gonna leave me hanging?" Puck asked with a smirk.

Kurt looked guilty and looked down at the mess on his trousers. "I ruined my pants," he pouted softly.

"Your pants will be fine, trust me," Puck told him. "Help me out?" he practically begged.

With a devilish grin, Kurt climbed off of Puck's lap. For a moment Puck thought he was going to leave, but he didn't. Instead his nimble fingers found the button of Puck's jeans and began unfastening them. Puck slid down so he was lying on his bed. Kurt slid down the jeans to find that once again, Puck was going commando. When didn't he? Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Kurt repositioned himself on the bed.

If he was nervous, Kurt never showed it. He took hold of Puck's hardness and stroked it a few times before lowering his mouth to it. He was hesitant at first, just licking and kissing at the tip. Puck groaned and ran his fingers through Kurt's hair, tangling them in the light brown locks. Kurt took more in his mouth, his tongue doing tantalizing things to Puck that he'd never felt before. "Kurt…I…" he groaned, and Kurt pulled back.

Puck came onto Kurt's hand, a few drops landing haphazardly on the boy's lips and face. With a satisfied smile, Puck pulled at Kurt's arm, leading him upwards. His eyes lingered on the spots of offending liquid on Kurt's face and slowly kissed each away. Kurt was amazed by what was happening.

He lost himself in Puck's eyes for a moment before snapping back to reality. "I should get going, I was supposed to be home ten minutes ago," Kurt muttered nervously.

Puck just nodded, pulling up his pants and fastening them as Kurt gathered his things and tried not to look completely debauched. "When will you be home next?" Puck asked as he sat up on his bed.

Kurt turned to look at Puck from the doorway. "I don't know," Kurt shrugged.

Puck made his way over to the doorway slowly. "Do you need me to come get you for prom? You can stay with me that weekend if you'd like," Kurt offered.

"Yeah, I'll probably need a ride for that," Puck admitted. "But won't we weird out your roommate?"

Kurt looked a little saddened before saying, "I'm currently without roommate."

Puck nodded assuming it had to do with the breakup a few months back. "I'll pick you up on Friday," Kurt said, much more cheerfully. "I can bring you back that Sunday if that works."

"Sounds good," Puck nodded.

They stood awkwardly for a moment. Kurt reached for the doorknob, ready to leave, but Puck's hand in his free hand stopped him. Kurt spun around, confused. "I'll see you later, Kurt," Puck nodded.

"Bye," Kurt smiled.

With a sudden wave of bravery, Kurt planted a quick kiss on Puck's lips before leaving. Puck smirked in satisfaction before shutting his door and collapsing onto his bed, content.

Kurt drove home quickly, hoping that he was correct in his assumption that his dad and Carole had gone to bed before midnight. He pulled into the drive and sighed in relief at the dark windows. It looked like Finn was still up, but Finn wouldn't rat him out.

Silently, Kurt made his way inside and down into his room. Finn sat playing Halo, like he always did. "You're back late," Finn commented, his eyes never leaving the TV.

"Yeah, I lost track of time," Kurt said breathlessly, rifling through his things for pajamas.

Finn paused the game and turned to his step-brother. "Where did you go?" he asked.

"I uh…I was out with…I was out with a friend," Kurt stammered.

He mentally kicked himself. He was being so _obvious_ about it all. Even dopey Finn would be able to pick up on the lie. And pick up on it he did. "Which friend?" Finn asked.

When Kurt turned to face him, Finn almost looked amused. "I think you know," Kurt said slowly with a raised eyebrow.

"Say it," Finn teased, his smile growing.

"Fine, I was over at Puck's," Kurt shrugged. "Nothing happened. We just watched a couple movies."

"You watched porn," Finn corrected.

Kurt indignantly strode over to where he'd set down his attaché. Pulling out the DVD cases, he said, "As a matter of fact we watched some musicals."

He tossed them to Finn who looked at them in surprise. "There's no way," Finn shook his head.

Kurt just shrugged and gathered his things. He made his way to the bathroom and stopped in the doorway when Finn asked, "So that's all you guys did? Watch musicals?"

With a nod, Kurt said, "Yes, Finn."

Finn smirked as Kurt walked into the bathroom, oblivious to the fact that he'd noticed the stain on the front of Kurt's pants. Finn was all too familiar with that particular type of stain; he experienced it often. Well, at least he knew they weren't having sex or something. That would just be weird. The fooling around he could handle. It's not like Finn hasn't already witnessed that.

Twenty minutes later Kurt emerged from the bathroom. "Your phone went off," Finn said, back to battling whatever evil creatures it was he killed in Halo.

Kurt grabbed his phone from his dresser and read the new text message.

_From: Noah  
>wut color is our prom stuff?<em>

With a smile, Kurt replied quickly. The color seemed fitting for Puck and his skin tone, and Kurt didn't mind it either. Yes green would do nicely.

Curling under his blankets, Kurt waited for a reply. His phone went off just as he shut off his lamp, the dull light from Finn's TV all that remained in the room. He reached for his phone and opened the text message. His heart leapt when he read the message.

_From: Noah  
>sweet. i cant wait 2 show ur ex wut hes missin :)<em>

No matter how much his terrible grammar bothered Kurt, he smiled at the message. Before snuggling under his blankets and drifting off to sleep, Kurt replied to the text.

Across town Puck smiled at the text message he had just received.

_From: Kurt  
>I can't wait either 3<em>


	4. Badass

Friday took forever to arrive. Puck was fidgeting in his seat all day and he would have skipped school altogether if it weren't for the fact that Kurt was suffering the same punishment. Kurt would be leaving immediately after school was out, meaning he'd get to Lima around four. People were flashing Puck weird looks throughout the day, but most just assumed it was because he had a hot date or something. They were half right, but they assumed he'd be meeting up with a MILF, not Kurt Hummel.

He rushed home after school, hoping to find Kurt's shiny black Navigator already parked outside. It wasn't, though, so he went upstairs where his bag was already packed. Puck had never been so excited for anything before in his life, and it amazed him that of all people, it was _Kurt_ that made him feel this way. The most surprising element, though, had to be the fact that they hadn't even had sex. Puck was all about the sex, all the time, but it was different with Kurt. Sure, he was prepared in case something like that happened, but he wouldn't be heartbroken if it didn't. It was one of those things he knew would happen in due time if it was meant to.

Puck had practically paced a hole in the floor before he heard a honking from the drive. Peeking out his window, he saw that Kurt had _finally_ arrived. Grabbing his things quickly, Puck rushed downstairs. Kurt was seated calmly in the front seat. Puck slowed down and was a little put out by this; he should at least show _some_ excitement. Climbing in the passenger's side, Puck tossed his bag and tux in the back. "Hey," he said breathlessly.

Kurt beamed at him and replied, "Hello."

They stared at each other for a moment before Puck asked, "So are we gonna get out of here or what?"

Without argument, Kurt put his Navigator in reverse and pulled out of the drive before speeding down the road. "How was prom?" Kurt asked.

Puck had been expecting this to be a topic of conversation (the _first_ topic, specifically) so he was prepared to explain, "It was okay," he shrugged. "Rachel and Finn fought a little, Santana was all over Brittany all night and Artie got a damn threesome out of it. Santana and Sam won Prom King and queen so Quinn freaked out. The usual glee club drama, I guess."

"So you and Santana…?" Kurt trailed off.

"We danced like twice," Puck shrugged. "No big deal."

"Okay," Kurt smiled, content with the answers.

Puck puffed his chest out a little, proud. He'd passed Kurt's first test. It wasn't officially called that or anything, but Puck liked to refer to the whole McKinley prom thing as the first test. He also referred to the Dalton prom thing as his second test.

Kurt wasn't the kind of guy that just dated anyone. They had to be special and worthy of him. Even though Puck had no idea why Kurt the Diva had chosen _him_ of all people, he wasn't complaining. He even found himself thinking that mushy "I don't deserve him" and "he's too good for me" bullshit every once in a while.

Pushing that to the back of his mind, Puck listened to Kurt chatter on about school. They conversed about what they were doing with their free time now that glee club was done for both of them. Kurt asked Puck for all the fresh McKinley gossip and Puck (embarrassingly) obliged. The drive to Dalton passed quickly, and soon Puck was rendered speechless by the towering historic buildings. "You go to school _here_?" he managed to ask after they had parked, gathered Puck's things from the back, and made it all the way into Kurt's room.

"Yep," Kurt sighed.

Puck looked around and then over at Kurt, who was still in his Dalton uniform. "I stick out so bad," Puck shook his head, watching people walk past the door.

"Give it until dinner, then everyone will be wearing jeans and tee shirts," Kurt shrugged. "Most guys can't wait to get out of these uniforms at the end of the day."

Puck stood awkwardly in the room, his eyes wandering along the vintage and very expensive looking armoires, beds, and desks. The room was huge and immaculate. Kurt was definitely living the good life. Maybe getting out of McKinley really _was_ for the best. "Speaking of getting out of these, I'm going to change," Kurt said. "This uniform isn't as comfortable as it looks."

"Need any help?" Puck smirked.

Kurt looked like he was considering the offer, but just shook his head, "All in good time."

With a devilish smile Kurt shed his jacket and button down shirt. Puck watched with his jaw slightly dropped as Kurt stood there in his trousers and white tee shirt. He stalked towards him, ignoring Kurt's earlier comment. Puck's strong arms wrapped around Kurt's waist as he whispered in his ear, "Come on. Please?"

Kurt's heart leapt and he _almost_ said yes, but a voice in the doorway cut them off. "Kurt?"

Puck stepped away and looked to the doorway. Kurt froze before turning around slowly. "Hey Blaine," he said quickly, embarrassed.

Kurt avoided eye contact and Puck was drowning in the awkwardness that had filled the room. "I see you've moved on," Blaine commented, walking inside the room.

It took a moment for Kurt to reply, and even then, he just nodded. Blaine's eyes shifted between Puck and Kurt before Kurt got to hint. "Blaine, this is my boyfriend, Noah," Kurt introduced him. "Noah, this is Blaine."

Blaine shook hands with Puck awkwardly and said, "Nice to meet you."

Puck just nodded. There was a pregnant pause before Blaine continued, "Well, this has been a little awkward. It was nice seeing you again, Kurt."

"Bye, Blaine," Kurt said softly as Blaine left.

Puck sat around silently as Kurt changed into jeans and a button down shirt. It wasn't until Kurt was pulling on a cardigan that Puck spoke up, "So that's your ex, huh?"

Kurt nodded nervously, avoiding Puck's eyes. "Can I uh…can I ask why you guys broke up?" Puck asked slowly.

"He broke up with me," Kurt said quickly. He took a deep breath and sat down on his bed next to Puck before continuing, "He said something about dating within the glee club, but I know that's not the real reason."

"Well, what's the real reason?" Puck pressed gently.

Kurt sighed before saying, "Well, we were making out one night and um…he said my name and when I replied…" he trailed off, blushing.

"You said someone else's name?"

Face flush with embarrassment, Kurt nodded. "It happens," Puck shrugged. Kurt looked up, alarmed, and Puck added quickly, "If you're with the wrong person. Blaine wasn't the right guy for you. You've obviously moved on, so it's okay."

Kurt gave Puck a small smile. "Sorry you had to go through that," Kurt shrugged. "It was really awkward."

"It's better it happened tonight than at prom," Puck pointed out.

Kurt's smile grew. Puck definitely had a point. "So, did you have any plans for us tonight?" Puck asked, changing the subject.

"No, I thought we could just hang out or something," Kurt shrugged.

"Well then, let's go out," Puck said. "We're going to go grab some food and see a movie. We need to get out and have a _real_ date."

Kurt raised an eyebrow and asked, "Who are you and what have you done with Noah Puckerman?"

Puck laughed and walked backwards towards the door. He cocked an eyebrow and Kurt rolled his eyes before following.

They spent that evening out on their first official date and it made Kurt forget all about Blaine. They didn't get back until almost one in the morning (they went to a late movie). "Oh my gosh," Kurt laughed when they got back. Puck shut the door behind them and looked at Kurt, who continued, "I haven't stayed up this late in a long time."

"It's fun, right?" Puck smirked.

"Thank you," Kurt repeated for the hundredth time that night.

Puck rolled his eyes and pulled Kurt into a hug. "I told you, you're welcome, and stop thanking me!" he said into Kurt's hair.

Kurt's smaller arms wrapped around Puck's waist and held him close. "We should get to bed," Puck suggested after a moment.

With a laugh, Kurt looked up and said, "You're always thinking about that, aren't you?"

"This time you were," Puck pointed out, stepping away and walking towards his bag. "I meant get to bed as in _sleep_."

Kurt raised an eyebrow but Puck ignored him. He changed into his pajamas; plaid pants and a white tee shirt. Kurt couldn't tear his eyes away the whole time. "Are you sleeping in that?" Puck looked at Kurt, who was still in his jeans, shirt, and cardigan.

Blushing, Kurt changed into his pajamas. They went down the hall to the bathroom to brush their teeth; Kurt did a shorter version of his nightly skin care routine (he was really tired). Puck tossed a few blankets onto the empty bed in the room and they climbed under the covers. "Goodnight," Kurt said, his voice piercing the darkness.

"'Night," Puck muttered, falling asleep almost instantly.

They didn't wake up until almost noon the next day. Kurt woke before Puck and managed to get through his entire skin care routine before Puck wandered into the bathroom, toothbrush in hand and eyes still heavy-lidded.

Kurt spent most of Saturday preparing for prom; he went out to get a facial before stopping to get matching boutonnieres for them. Puck spent the day playing video games on his Nintendo. When it was getting nearer to time for dinner and the dance, Puck went down the hall. He trimmed up his mohawk, shaved, and admired his reflection for a few moments.

Blaine walked into the bathroom and they exchanged glares before Puck left. He wanted nothing more than to punch that pretty-boy in the face, but he'd refrained. The last thing Puck needed was to get in a fight with someone – that would probably piss Kurt off and he didn't want that.

Kurt returned just as the sun was setting. Puck was half dressed wearing socks, the pants to his tux, and a tank top. Kurt walked in quickly, setting a bag on the windowsill before gathering his tux and disappearing into the bathroom. He barely even had time to say hello. Puck raised an eyebrow but didn't argue; this was a big deal to Kurt and Puck wasn't going to interrupt his "beauty routine."

Puck was eyeing the clock warily. It was twenty minutes before the dinner was supposed to begin and Kurt still wasn't back in his room. Puck was fully dressed, smelled good, and was a little nervous. He hadn't been nervous before McKinley's prom, but this prom was different. He chalked it up to not knowing anyone and watched the door impatiently.

Kurt stood in the bathroom, looking at his reflection nervously. The bathroom was empty, since most guys were out picking up their dates from the all-girls school across town. Finally at ten minutes to seven, Kurt went down the hall and walked into his room.

There stood Puck, looking as badass as ever in his suit. He would definitely stand out; Puck's black button down shirt was open at the top and he wasn't wearing a tie. Kurt's breath hitched a little bit at how unbelievably sexy this was. His black jacket made him look dapper and charming, and his smug expression told Kurt volumes. Puck was nervous, that much was obvious. His head was bowed a little, but his eyes were directed upwards. In his hands Puck held two boxes; the boutonnieres Kurt had bought earlier.

Kurt smiled when he walked in and Puck wordlessly handed a box to him. Kurt fastened his flower on before turning to find Puck struggling with his. "Let me get that for you," Kurt smiled gently.

Puck looked embarrassed and Kurt said, "Don't worry. These things are kind of a pain."

"Just because I can't pin a flower on doesn't mean I'm not a badass," Puck defended himself.

"Nobody's arguing with you," Kurt laughed.

Puck smirked as Kurt stepped away. They looked in the mirror above Kurt's dresser and Puck puffed out his chest. "We look damn good," he said confidently.

Kurt smiled in agreement before saying, "We should get going. Dinner is starting."

Puck followed Kurt out of the room. As soon as they reached the dining hall (which was covered in tacky glittery decorations) Puck felt out of place. Everyone in the room was all prim and proper and looked like they were millionaires. More than one girl bragged of having a designer dress, and guys flaunted their fancy suits with bow ties. How people in Ohio found shit as fancy as that, Puck would never know.

They sat down for dinner with some friends of Kurt's from the Warblers (but not Blaine thank goodness) and ate something Puck couldn't pronounce. It was delicious, though, so he didn't argue. After that people disappeared to take photos and Kurt and Puck stood around sipping on punch. "Do you want any pictures or anything?" Puck asked suddenly when there was a break in the conversation.

Kurt looked up at Puck, surprised. "Really?"

With a shrug, Puck said, "Well, yeah. Isn't that half the point of this? To take pictures to prove you were cool enough to have a date?"

Kurt glanced over at the horribly tacky prom photo setup (they had a fake red carpet to imitate Hollywood) and winced. "You want a picture in front of that?" he asked incredulously.

Puck looked around. "You have your phone, right?" he asked.

Kurt nodded and Puck pulled him outside. He remembered seeing some fancy fountain on their way into the building. Sure enough, he found it. Kurt smiled as Puck walked up to it looking proud. "This is way better than some shitty fake red carpet," Puck pointed out.

"It is," Kurt nodded, smiling a little.

Kurt pulled his phone from his pocket and turned on the camera. "You guys need your picture taken?" a voice asked.

They turned around to see Blaine approaching down the sidewalk. Puck pursed his lips and didn't say anything. "Sure," Kurt said weakly, handing Blaine his phone.

Blaine stood back as Puck and Kurt stood next to each other by the fountain. Kurt wrapped his arm around Puck's waist, and the taller boy had his arm around Kurt's shoulder. They smiled and Blaine snapped the photo. "There you go," he held out Kurt's phone to him.

"Thanks," Kurt said softly.

Blaine just politely smiled at them before turning to leave. "Does he follow you often?" Puck asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know," Kurt shrugged. "I hope not?"

He smiled at Puck, who peeked over his shoulder to see the picture. They looked happy (they had been smiling after all) but their smiles were forced; the awkwardness was evident in the photo. "Come here," Puck said, pulling Kurt backwards.

Puck sat on the edge of the fountain, his pants getting a little wet. Kurt wanted to protest (he didn't want his pants wet), but Puck just pulled him onto his lap instead. Strong arms held Kurt around his waist as Kurt realized what was going on. He held up his phone and leant into Puck's body; the photo was taken and they looked at it proudly. No awkwardness to taint the photo; just happiness.

Puck didn't smile often (he was a badass after all) but Kurt was different. Kurt was so different and so (dare he say it?) special, Puck would even face the taunting at McKinley just to come out and tell everyone about the two of them. Being with Kurt made him feel content, which is something he'd only felt one other time…when Beth was born. "We should get back inside," Kurt suggested. "The dance is starting."

Puck followed Kurt inside and they danced to all of Kurt's favorite songs. There was nothing badass enough for Puck played at the conservative yuppie school, but they had a good time all the same. Sometimes Puck would notice Blaine watching them with envy, but he would just smirk to himself and keep dancing. Blaine had let Kurt go, and it was his own problem. Now Puck had Kurt and he wouldn't make that same mistake.

After the dance they walked up to Kurt's room, their ears still ringing and their voices raspy. Once inside the room, Puck leaned against it. "Thank you for tonight," Kurt whispered, giving Puck a hug.

Puck's arms held Kurt tight as he nodded, "You're welcome."

Kurt looked up at Puck and raised his eyebrow. "Well, aren't you going to kiss me now?" he asked.

Puck's eyebrows rose in shock and he smirked. He playfully kissed Kurt, causing the smaller boy to laugh and smile into the kiss. They had barely begun kissing when Puck felt Kurt unbuttoning his jacket and pushing it off his shoulders. He certainly wasn't going to argue.

Limbs collided with limbs, hands were frenzied, and before either could fully register what was going on, they were in a tangled heap on Kurt's bed, clothes trailing across the room from the door to their current location. All that remained on the teenagers' bodies were their boxers, and those were going to be shed soon if the wandering hands and grinding were any indication.

Kurt's lips moved against Puck's frantically; watching Puck dance _all night_ with his shirt unbuttoned like that was absolute torture. Hands tugged at boxers, ran along sweat-slicked skin, and breathing was ragged. In almost no time at all, Puck and Kurt were grinding against each other, all clothes on the floor, forgotten.

When Puck started reaching for his backpack, Kurt panicked. "Puck, I uh…" he panted, crawling off of Puck.

"What's wrong?" Puck asked, stopping his frantic search through his backpack.

"When I told you why Blaine broke up with me, I wasn't totally telling the truth," Kurt buried his face in his hands.

Puck looked at Kurt curiously. "What do you mean?"

"Well, that whole name thing really did happen, but that's not why he broke up with me," Kurt sighed, speaking quickly. "He broke up with me because…"

Kurt trailed off for a moment and Puck watched him closely. He rubbed his hand along Kurt's back, hoping to give him some sense of comfort. Kurt sighed and continued, "He broke up with me because I um…I didn't want to..."

"Didn't want to do what?" Puck asked, a million disastrous things running through his mind.

Kurt barely spoke above a whisper, but he said, "Bottom."

Puck froze for a moment. Was this Kurt's way of saying he wanted Puck to bottom? Because of their size, Puck had never even considered Kurt topping. Kurt looked up at Puck with fearful eyes. Those eyes that for some reason Puck couldn't deny. He could always say no to everyone (including Rachel with her huge doe eyes), but not Kurt. Puck sighed and said, "Okay."

Kurt looked confused for a moment before asking, "Really?"

"Yeah," Puck nodded. "I uh…yeah."

They sat in silence for a moment. Puck closed his eyes and thought about what he had just agreed to. He was pulled from his thoughts when soft lips kissed his. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to," Kurt said softly.

Kurt sounded so dejected and sad that Puck wouldn't do that to him. Puck could be flexible; he was a badass and could do _anything_, even bottom for Kurt. Puck pressed his lips firmly to Kurt's before whispering, "I want to."

With a nod, Kurt accepted that Puck was telling the truth and they began kissing again. The heat of the moment had worn off and now there was just emotion; Kurt was thankful that Puck was being so understanding. Puck pulled Kurt backwards onto the bed, the condom and lube sitting on the dresser for when Kurt was ready for the next step.

Kurt settled himself between Puck's legs and ground up against him, bringing back Puck's hardness along with his own. Puck ran his hands along Kurt's sides and trailed kisses down the pale skin on his neck. Kurt's hand fumbled around before finding the little bottle he needed.

Puck pulled out of the kiss and watched as Kurt concentrated on his new task. The substance coated Kurt's fingers and Puck reconsidered his offer for a moment. But then lips were on his and a hand was on his dick and then he didn't even really care about the burning sensation and how strange it felt to have Kurt's finger inside him. Gently, Kurt moved his finger in and out, giving Puck time to adjust to the feeling. He stroked Puck to offset the pain he knew would be felt as another finger pressed in. A groan came from Puck's mouth and Kurt panicked. "Am I hurting you?" he asked, his voice quivering.

"No," Puck shook his head, his eyes closed.

It didn't hurt, per say, it was just _strange_. The more Kurt moved his fingers the better it felt, and that's what sex was all about, right? Feeling good? A little pain would be worth the pleasure. Puck had to repeat that in his head a few times as Kurt pressed in a third finger, but it was proving to be true. "Kurt," Puck whispered. "I want you to…"

Puck was breathing heavily and Kurt knew what he meant. His fingers fumbled with the condom before sliding it on and rubbing on some lube. Puck watched, his legs wide open. "You're sure?" Kurt whispered, leaning over Puck's body, his dick pressing at Puck's entrance.

No words, just a nod. That's all Kurt needed before he pressed inside slowly. Puck's hands were gripping the blankets tight, his knuckles practically white. His breathing was short and Kurt had to hold back the urge to move faster. Both seemed to be moving in slow motion until Kurt was completely engulfed in Puck. Kurt kissed him lightly as strong arms gripped Kurt's waist, prompting him to move.

Out.

In.

A steady rhythm only known to the two of them.

Gasps.

Panting.

Amazing feelings neither had anticipated.

Kurt increased the speed with each thrust, sending Puck closer and closer to the edge. One well aimed move later, Puck was coming, sticky substance coating both boys' sweaty stomachs. Kurt's eyes widened at how sexy it all was. Puck's fingers brushed Kurt's nipples as the smaller boy thrust in. One more time. Out. In. Kurt came with a shudder, strong hands holding him steady as he collapsed on top of rippling muscles.

Kurt pulled out slowly, removed the condom, and tossed it in the direction of the garbage can before tugging the blankets above them. He rested at Puck's side, curled in to his warm body. Puck held him around the shoulders and they fell asleep.

The next morning, Kurt woke first. He kissed Puck gently on the cheek before getting up, pulling on his bathrobe and sneaking down the hall to the bathroom for a shower. When he returned, Puck was still asleep. As endearing and not-badass Puck looked when he was asleep, Kurt had to wake him. Puck had to go home, and Kurt still had homework to do.

When Kurt finally managed to wake Puck, he handed him a towel and shooed him to the showers. Alone, Kurt looked over his reflection in the mirror. He felt no different, and he looked no different, but he had lost his virginity. It was strange; there was always such a big hype about it, shouldn't there be some amazing feeling?

Kurt had to admit, being with Puck was amazing. Puck had been so understanding, and so (surprisingly) gentle. It wasn't something to be regretted – it was a good thing. Kurt had a boyfriend that respected him, trusted him, and best of all, _really knew him_. There was only one thing missing: the chance to go to school with Puck, to be around him every day. Asking Puck to come out to McKinley was out of the question, though. The last thing Kurt needed was to selfishly endanger yet another life thanks to Karofsky.

Puck returned from the shower and dressed. Neither said a word; neither wanted to part. They gathered Puck's things and went out to Kurt's Navigator. The drive was silent, but Puck's hand never left Kurt's the whole way back to Lima. When they parked outside of Noah's house, Kurt looked at Puck sadly. "I guess I'll see you later," he said.

A strong arm wrapped around Kurt's shoulders and pulled him into a kiss. "Yes, you will," Puck smirked, separating their lips only to speak before kissing Kurt once again.

Puck grabbed his things from the back and gave Kurt a peck goodbye before getting out of the car and going inside. Once up in his room, Puck kicked himself. There was so much more he should have said to Kurt. Without thinking, he ran downstairs and out into the drive just in time to see Kurt's car turn the corner. Running around the corner to follow, he saw the Navigator pull over. Kurt climbed out of the car, his eyes wild. "Did you forget something?" Kurt asked.

"Yes," Puck nodded. "Come back to McKinley."

"I can't just leave mid semester. Dalton already hates me for _joining_ mid semester," Kurt said sadly.

"Well then in the fall. Just…come back," Puck asked pathetically.

"Why?" Kurt asked.

Puck sighed and thought about it. He didn't know, really. Lamely, Puck shrugged. Kurt raised an eyebrow, "Does this mean you would be coming out if I came back?"

"Well, yeah, I thought that was kind of implied," Puck said obviously.

"I don't know," Kurt said, fear flashing in his eyes. "Karofsky and Azimio…"

"Will get their asses kicked if they so much as lay a finger on you," Puck finished. "Not just by me, but by Finn, Mike, Sam…everyone. Like, you won't be able to recognize them when we're done with them."

Kurt grimaced at the image, but said, "I'll think about it."

Puck wanted Kurt to make up his mind right then and there, but knew it wasn't going to happen. He nodded and didn't say anything. Kurt pulled him into a hug. "I need to get going," he said sadly.

For a moment, Puck didn't speak. Then out of nowhere he blurted, "Thanks for taking me to prom with you."

Kurt smiled, pulling out of the hug, and said, "You're welcome. It was fun."

Puck nodded. They stood there for a minute before Kurt waved and walked back to his car. Puck watched Kurt drive down the street and out of view. Kurt was going to think about returning to McKinley. If he did, Puck would come out to the school. If Puck came out, shit might hit the fan. Smirking, Puck realized he didn't care. Karofsky and Azimio might give him shit for it (hell, _Santana_ might), but it didn't matter.

Puck could come out because he was just that badass.


End file.
